Taken
by McSgwizzle
Summary: Wanda finally built up the courage to break up with Juandissimo, and now, she'll have to proclaim to Cosmo that she did it for the both of them.


**Wow, I'm really on a roll with these two. So, I never found any stories that focus on Wanda breaking up with Juandissimo to be with Cosmo. So, I'm starting it. (THE PRESSURE) So far most of my CxW stories have mainly been Cosmo's PoV (and then kind of leading into Wanda's) But this is Wanda's PoV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wanda wiped the smudged mascara from underneath her lower lash line as she breathed heavily. The young fairy sat underneath the football bleachers, fussing with her pink hair as she frantically thought about her decision over and over. Tears continued to stream down her face as she looked into the mirror of her compact, pinning her signature pink swirl to the front and putting back the rest of her straightened hair into a high ponytail. Closing her compact, she began to anxiously play with the hem of her blue and white pleat skirt of her skimpy cheerleader uniform. Holding her breath for a second, she began to cry again.

She wasn't sad, no, she was angry. Mainly with herself, for having been so stupid.

The pink-clad fairy had made up her mind after kidding herself for so long. Well, at least two years. Ever since Juandissimo had transferred to CPPHS during their sophomore year, him and Wanda had been dating. They were seniors now, the year had only begun. In the beginning, Juandissimo had persuaded Wanda into thinking how well they seemed to work. They were a pair of some of the most beautiful, popular, and talented fairies at this school. How were they not meant be? And pathetically enough, Wanda agreed in the beginning. She'd been happy in their relationship, because she thought it was love.

Oh, how wrong had she been.

Wanda only thought it had been love, because she never really knew what love was.

Her sister didn't offer it...

Her father, rarely, if he ever had the chance to look up from his work...

Juandissimo didn't love her, he loved how it looked...

...how he looked...

...it was always about him...

...he never even asked her if she felt alright.

Wanda stifled another cry as she tried to remain quiet. She could hear the rest of cheerleaders practicing out on the field. In truth, she was suppose to be out there right now. Part of her felt guilty, as the coach promised her a spot on the top of the pyramid. Keeping in mind, her cheer coach rarely just gave those out. Wanda was an asset to the squad, but the golden opportunities would have to wait.

Wanda closed her eyes and took in a loud breath to compose herself. She was doing this for a reason. She was leaving him for a reason. Because she'd been so utterly blind to face the real truth that this relationship had been holding her hostage. She was already drowning in the popularity wave, Juandissimo was just the anchor attached to her ankles. An anchor that for so long she thought kept her on her toes. But, someone managed to let her think otherwise...

...had Cosmo Cosma not come into her life, maybe she'd still be in denial.

It's not that Cosmo had told her directly, or anything. But the care he put towards her made her realize that's what care actually was suppose to be like. And Juandissimo lacked that greatly.

Finally smiling, Wanda really knew why she was doing this. It would be worth it afterwards. Or at least, she hoped it would be. She was judging by the behaviour Cosmo offered her in the past few months and the general not-so-secret massive crush he clearly had on her. And after a long realization, Wanda's feelings seemed to already match up with his. She wasn't only leaving this relationship for herself, she was leaving for Cosmo too. The one who made her smile, laugh, feel good about herself for once in her life...

Boy, did she hope she was making the right decision.

"Wanda?" She heard a chirpy voice call. The pink fairy peered up through the openings between the benches of the bleachers, seeing a shadow float over as someone continued to call her name.

Wanda wiped her nose. "Yeah, Sage?"

The shadow whipped around. "Girl, what're you doing hiding under the bleachers? You're suppose to be at practice, you're at the top of the pyramid!"

"Sage, I'm missing practice today..."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Wanda, coach is gonna give the opportunity to Juniper if you don't come."

Wanda tensed, knowing that losing her position to Juniper was the worse, as most girls on the squad hated her for being such a show off. But what Wanda as dealing with was far more important. If that meant losing her pyramid position to a stuck up fairy for a while, she'd take it.

"Sage, I can't." Wanda simply said. "There's a lot going on right now, just go back before coach gets mad."

"Okay..." Sage paused again, "anything I can do?"

Wanda shook her head, even though Sage couldn't see it. "No, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright..." Sage spoke again, before leaving. Wanda sighed, wishing she could get this over as soon as possible. In truth, Juandissimo should've been here by now. She wasn't sure what his schedule was today. He was probably at the school gym, working on his ever growing muscles. Wanda puffed a breath in mockery. His vanity of course came before everything. Wanda was convinced that he'd save his looks from falling to it's death before her.

_Cosmo would save me. _She was surprised to find herself thinking. _Even if he fumbled as he did it, he would still try..._

Knowing Juandissimo was going to be late, Wanda thought she might as well spend the time thinking about Cosmo. She actually began to worry, because she asked Cosmo to meet her around a time based off of when she'd be done with Juandissimo. Not in the same spot, because she was desperately worried about him and Cosmo accidentally coming face to face. That, she worried of the most. How Juandissimo's reaction would take effect on Cosmo. Wanda had only seen Juandissimo angry a few times. Despite his constant saying that he's nothing more than _a lover_, he was scary when he was mad. And should he blame Cosmo for taking away Wanda, even if that was somewhat right, Wanda would fight her hardest to keep Cosmo from Juandissimo's threatening clutches.

She asked Cosmo to meet at the Fairy World Diner. Where they met. The only place that seemed to keep them safe from the rest of the world. Wanda had slipped a note into his locker earlier that day. She made sure write the time in real letters this time for Cosmo, giggling at the thought of how numbers confused him. How a lot confused him, but she didn't care.

Good gosh, did she really like him...that she was certain about.

Maybe even lov-

No. No, it was too early for that.

Wanda suddenly gasped when someone grabbed her from behind and swung her to face them. By no surprise, Juandissimo had arrived.

She squirmed uncomfortably. "Hey, baby."

"Wanda, mi amor, I had almost cancelled to come. But even then, my heart could not bear us apart."

"So instead you decided to take longer?" Wanda asked, trying her best to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"_Relajarse_, Wanda. My beautiful body parts need my attention so that they look no less than better. I do it for both you and me." He said with a flirty smile, brining her in close. When she realized he was attempting to kiss her, Wanda turned her head. For the first time. Ever.

"You do it for yourself, you mean." Wanda corrected, breaking from his strong hold. "You and I both know you don't always go to the gym to work out."

"Then for what?"

"So you can let practically every single girl gawk at you!"

Juandissimo's face looked at Wanda teasingly, further infuriating her. "Mi señora, are you jealous?"

"Jealous?! Juandissimo, I'm just mad." Wanda pinched the nose of her bridge and sighed in frustration. "Look, we need to talk." Wanda cringed. Those words kind of just came pouring out without thinking. Everyone knew that was a code for breaking up. Thankfully, Juandissimo didn't seem fazed.

Wanda pressed her hands together and held them to her mouth in a serious manner. "Juandissimo, I've been thinking a lot lately..."

"Wanda, why do you let yourself worry so much?" Juandissimo said, once again firmly grabbing her hands. "I know where this is going, amor. Let me stop you by saying that as long as you are with me, there is no reason to question anything." He briefly shifted away to rip his shirt in sexy manner, before poofing up another one.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You really don't understand, do you?"

"But I do." He flirted. "And one day, when we both godparent together, you'll look back at this moment and be glad you stayed with me-"

"Maybe I don't want to godparent with you!"

"Is that not your dream?"

"Of course it is, I've wanted to be a godparent my whole life!" Wanda said. "But, I never said with you."

"Wanda, if you want to stay with me, we will eventually have to apply together." Juandissimo said.

"I never said I want to stay with you, either..."

Then, suddenly, Juandissimo was no longer playful.

"Mi amor, stop yourself." He warned. "What has gotten into you?"

For some odd reason, Wanda couldn't help but laugh obnoxiously at the question. "You know what? Nothing. In fact, it's always been like this, Juandissimo. I only just came to my senses, now."

Wanda gasped as Juandissimo grabbed her shoulders. "What else." he questioned.

Wanda swallowed and played dumb. She was suddenly scared. "Huh?"

He gripped her tighter. "You won't tell me something."

Wanda couldn't look away from the fiery purple eyes that stared right into her soul. She swallowed back the tears she felt building up, and looked down. Slowly, she pushed away once again.

"There's someone else..." she admitted.

Dramatically, Juandissimo slapped a fist to his forehead. "Oh, should I have not seen this day coming!? My fabulous Wanda is slipping from my grasp because another has stolen her heart!"

"Juandissmo, please, enough of the antics..."

"How could you? How could you let yourself be stolen by some green haired, less beautiful, _tonto_?"

Wanda's eyes nearly popped out of her head, feeling as though her boyfriend read her mind. "How'd you know-"

"Cosmo." Juandissimo spat. The way he uttered his name caused Wanda to flinch. "I notice how you've been so close. Whatever spell he has casted upon mi amor will not prevail!" As soon as his wand began to beam red in a threatening manner, Wanda clenched her fists.

"Don't. You. DARE!" Wanda said. "Yell at me all you want, tell me I'm horrible, revolting. But you lay a hand on Cosmo, and you'll be hearing from me."

"And what will you do?" The handsome fairy asked, not buying her threat.

"Don't test me, Juandissimo." Wanda warned. "I can be very, very combative."

"You will regret it." Juandissimo said. "Wanda, do not leave me for a dunce!"

"HE'S NOT A DUNCE!" Wanda bellowed. "He's just..different."

Juandissimo only stared at Wanda blankly from her rage. She didn't break her gaze, certain this was what she needed to do. "I'm so sick and tired of feeling sorry for myself." Wanda admitted. "If I'm gonna get better, I need to start surrounding myself with a fairy who understands..."

"Cosmo doesn't understand anything." Juandissimo spat.

Wanda scowled. "Maybe he doesn't understand most, but at least he tries. Unlike most people..."

"Wanda-"

"It's over, Juandissimo."

With a flick of her wand, she was suddenly out of there. As soon as the gleaming lights of the Fairy World Diner upheld her vision, she sighed and let her tears flow again. She was mad at herself for crying, because she couldn't understand why she was. The female fairy didn't feel an ounce of sadness towards Juandissimo, but for some reason felt pained. Maybe because she was so terrified of how things would be from there on in by this risk she was taking.

She wiped the tears. "Stop it." She told herself, aggressively. "Stop it, you stupid girl."

"Wanda?"

The pink fairy practically jumped, quickly turning around to face the voice. Her heart leaped at the sight of Cosmo standing near her. His mouth gaped just the slightest in wonder of her sadness that you could just see his braces. His messy green hair and blemished skin faded into the worry that slashed his face as he observed Wanda. She peered down, noticing her note that he had clutched in his hand. He came to see her, after all.

"Cosmo." She said with a small smile, quickly wiping her tears away.

"You were crying."

It was a statement rather than a question. Wanda was quick to respond. "No I wasn't." She could sense his worry.

"But, you-"

"I'm fine, Cosmo."

He was silent for a few seconds. "Okay," he shuffled with the note in his hand, "you wanna go inside?"

"Hm?" Wanda had almost forgotten where they were an realized Cosmo was motioning to the diner that still stood behind her. Though it was a simple yes or no answer, Wanda thought it through. She already knew she needed to tell Cosmo how she felt once and for all, maybe a diner full of people wasn't the best. Despite the fact that they could always get a quiet booth. No, Wanda needed this to be completely and utterly private between the two.

"Actually," she finally responded, "could we just sit out here for a bit?"

Cosmo blinked. "Sure."

The two floated to a patch of grass just outside the diner and sat down. Awkwardly, Cosmo kept attempting the shove the note Wanda had left him into his pocket. Wanda couldn't help but blush when she noticed all the little doodles Cosmo had drawn on it. Many hearts were drawn around _Wanda _where she signed her name at the end, clearly put there by a lovestruck Cosmo. She quickly looked away when Cosmo noticed she was staring.

"Um." Cosmo started. "If I knew we were gonna sit on the grass, I guess I should've eaten earlier..."

"Cosmo, I..." Wanda closed her eyes and suppressed a sigh. "I need to talk to you."

"Did I do something wrong?" There was fear in his voice

She looked at him. "Oh, no." She assured. "No, no, no, Cosmo. You didn't do anything wrong, this is something I did...or I'm doing..."

"If it's about the extra help you've been given me with classes, it's actually helped!" Cosmo's mood was quickly changed to his cheery self. "All my teachers told me they think I was given help from a guardian angel. Which, well, you're pretty much that."

Wanda's face continued to flush with red as she looked away. "I'm hardly that. Just a whiz with studying."

"Which to me, is kinda a guardian angel." Cosmo said. "I guess people work better with those who need them."

His uncharacteristic statement clicked in her mind, and she peered at him again. "I suppose so..."

He offered her a warm smile, and for a moment, she could tell he was staring. Lost in her figure and Wanda fought all urges to just bust out with an _I LIKE YOU. __DATE ME. _When Cosmo sighed just the slightest in a dreamily way, Wanda pushed herself to tell him.

But, before she said anything, she reached forward and put her arms around his neck in a hug. Nervously, as Wanda could tell, Cosmo reached his arms around her. He gently caressed the polyester fabric of her tight cheerleader vest, sending chills down Wanda's back. Despite the fact that he was the person she just left a whole other relationship for, she just really needed a hug.

"Wanda, are you okay?" Cosmo whispered in the hug.

She pulled back. "Yeah." She sighed for the millionth time. "Cosmo, I was wondering, do you ever think of me as more than a friend...?"

"Like a best friend?"

Wanda gave a crooked smile, knowing this might take a while. "More than that."

She could've sworn Cosmo blushed just a bit. "I, well, when we met I guess I..I mean you already knew what I felt and told me about you and Juan-" he couldn't bring himself to say the name, "...so I-"

"I know." Wanda cut him off. "And you've been so sweet as to not do anything to interfere, but..." she began to absentmindedly play with the hem of her cheer skirt again. "Cosmo, I broke up with Juandissimo."

Cosmo had never been so quick to his feet. "What!? You broke-but he, wouldn't-you couldn't- I mean, I-I'm glad you did but, NO I MEAN, I'm sorry, that's probably-I mean I guess you feel-No, I just-"

"Cosmo." Wanda was up and floating as well. She grabbed his hands to silence him. "Relax."

She realized how close they suddenly were with their hands entwined, but she didn't dare move. Cosmo swallowed nervously. "Why'd you do it?"

Wanda shrugged playfully. "'Cause...I like someone else." She gave a rewarding smile.

_Love someone else. _Wanda bit her lip, trying to perish those thoughts for now.

"Oh." Cosmo's voice seemed to drop in disappointment. "Who?"

Wanda squeezed his hands. "Someone sweet, and kind..."

"Huh, that's a puzzler."

"He makes me laugh."

"Pff, that could be anyone."

"And even if this green fairy doesn't always understand, he still tries."

Cosmo paused for a second, getting Wanda's hopes up. "Nope, can't put my wand on it."

The pink fairy finally gave in. "Cosmo, it's you."

"What's me?"

"You're the one I like."

Had Wanda not been holding Cosmo's hands, the green fairy probably would've fell backwards out of shock. He shook his head and instead looked at Wanda with large, unmoving, bright green eyes. Wanda silenced herself, waiting for Cosmo to say something. Anything. She _knew _Cosmo liked her. A lot of people did. And she had the feeling that deep down Cosmo knew that Wanda had felt this way the whole time, too.

"M-me?" Cosmo finally spoke. "You left...Muscles Magoo, for me?"

Wanda giggled. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I told you." Wanda said with another smile. "You're the one who makes the effort, no matter what. And Cosmo...I'm not attracted to a fairy who makes every girl swoon when they pass, I'm attracted to you. You're sweet, and funny, and you don't treat me like a...trophy."

A few stutters came out of Cosmo's gaping mouth as he tried to find words. Knowing he was still in too much shock to speak, Wanda continued.

"I've been naive. I tried to act as though my relationship was worth while, but I was kidding myself. You seemed to help me figure that out for the better." Cosmo still stood silent and Wanda brought a hand to his cheek. "Cosmo, I left him willingly, please don't blame yourself."

Cosmo's fazed glance finally cleared, and he shakily brought a hand to the one that touched his cheek. They stood there for what felt like minutes, Cosmo just staring deeply into Wanda's pink eyes. He fumbled just as bit as he brought her hand down from his cheek and held both of her hands close to his chest. A small gasp escape Wanda's lips as the action pulled her closer to Cosmo.

"It's...well," Wanda's heart pounded as Cosmo lingered near her. "I never knew what it was like to be cared about before..."

Cosmo seemed to be absentmindedly playing with her fingers. He looked at her with a growing, shy idea. "Maybe-" he cleared his throat, "I can help."

As she noticed that his face was drawing near to her's, her breath got in her throat. "Cosmo..."

The male fairy paused, but Wanda didn't move a muscle. Silently, she encouraged him to continue with a sparkle in her eyes. Cosmo once again swallowed as he inched closer, Wanda could feel his heart pounding like a jackhammer as he held her hands tightly to his chest. It felt almost as though he was allowing Wanda to take his heart straight from him, because it was her's now, and her's alone.

Before their lips could touch, Cosmo paused his breath in a halt. "Wanda?"

She stared into him.

"You know others will talk..."

The pink fairy still stood frozen under his grip. "I don't care. Not anymore," she whispered. "You matter more than all the others."

Wanda saw something grow in Cosmo's eyes that remained so close to her. In truth, it scared her. It looked as tough something had changed within him, and he accepted it with open arms. Despite the uncharacteristic feature, the hint of determination Wanda could make out in Cosmo's green orbs was telling her that from here on in, she was never gonna be let go, again.

In a slow motion, Cosmo swept his lips to gently capture Wanda's. It was gentle, but devoted, and as Wanda closed her eyes she swore she saw fireworks. Hues of pink and green exploding in the night sky as his lips lingered on her's. They drew the quickest of breaths, and Wanda thought it would end there, but Cosmo once again lead a second kiss much to her surprise. His hands didn't leave her's. Briefly, Wanda inched her eyes open the slightest to see Cosmo as he kissed her. His eyes were closed gently, but his brows were creased in in satisfaction as though he'd been waiting a lifetime for this. His lips pressed further into her's and she closed her eyes again. She was stolen. The way he kissed her, and held her hands. It was all a mix of Cosmo telling her he wanted her as his own.

They parted with a quiet smack, and Cosmo's eyes opened to look at her. He breathed steadily for the most part, but blushed madly and let out a nervous chuckle. Wanda matched his laughter and ran a hand through his messy green hair.

"Wanda," He leaned into her touch. "Does this mean we're...like, together?"

"Yes, Cosmo." Wanda said without hesitating. "But if it's too much for you, then-"

"Nuh-uh. If you and him are over now," Cosmo still refused to say the name, "then I want you to know...I want you."

"I want you too, Cosmo."

"Even if I'm _me_?"

"Because you are _you_."

Cosmo smiled once more, and Wanda let go of only one of his hands. "Should we get a table, now?"

"Oh, um." Cosmo looked between Wanda and the diner. "Can we, um...maybe kiss a bit more? Then eat?"

Giggling, Wanda nodded vigorously. "Of course Cos-"

She was suddenly yanked into another kiss with Cosmo's lips gratefully taking her own. Wanda smiled into the kiss, allowing herself to focus on nothing else but the need and passion that Cosmo had for her. The two teenagers figured there was no harm in spending just a bit more time outside that diner.

All of Wanda's thoughts from before about the breakup, the fear of consequences, were all obliterated completely as Cosmo held her close to him. She felt as though they were the only two in the entire universe. All she could say she knew, was that she liked this boy. She really, really liked him. And the pink fairy wanted nothing more than to let him lead her into an adventure built for the two of them that she had yet to discover.

Wanda would grow to learn however, that in that moment as teenagers, she already loved Cosmo since the beginning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review and check out my other stories! (I may post another CxW soon)**


End file.
